


The Bakery--10

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, Nine as a baker, Rose as a firewoman, baker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20





	The Bakery--10

Rose fidgeted. Tucked and untucked a lock of hair from behind her ear. Off shift, she had errands—groceries, bank, see her mum. Sleep. Takeaway Indian in hand, she stood a block from Grin and Bake It.

The Doctor left before the sun rose, soft kisses and gentle caresses at her doorway. But no promises. No mobile number or “Can I see you again?” or “How about lunch?”

She rounded the corner. He stood outside, head thrown back, eyes closed, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Something warm shifted through her. Rose knew she made the right decision.


End file.
